¡Mi hermana o yo!
by PczZitoO
Summary: Él no soportaba que ella pasara tanto tiempo con su hermana ¡Era su mejor amiga! debía estar, reír y divertirse con él en lugar de Rin, pero no, ella prefería pasar tiempo de calidad con su gemela. ¿Los celos son los mejores aliados o lo que te convierten en el idiota número uno del planeta?


**¡Hellooooooooooww people!**

**Estoy de regreso por este fandom con este one-shot. ¡Wujuuuuu!**

**Estaba algo indecisa a subirlo, pero al final decidí hacerlo por los viejos tiempos del LenxGumi, que por cierto es mi segunda pareja Vocaloid favorita. Bueno, nos leemos abajo gente**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media. Los personajes fueron tomados para mi historia, ideas originales._

**¡Iniciemos con el fic!**

* * *

**¡Mi hermana o yo!**

**By: Pc**

&amp;.

Era el colmo, no, mucho peor que eso: era un grano en el culo.

Ellas estaban platicando animadamente a su costa, tal cual como si fueran las mejores amigas desde hace años, aunque solo se conocieran un par de meses atrás. Rin, su hermana menor por un minuto y medio estaba ahí, acaparando toda la atención de su mejor amiga: Gumi.

Los tres estaban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores del restaurante de la familia Hatsune, tomando algunas bebidas para quitarse el calor abrazador del verano cuando las risas de las dos chicas se hicieron más audibles.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gumi incapaz de parar de reír, indudablemente lo estaba mirando, y no exactamente de una forma que a él le agradara

Rin asintió causando más gracia a la peliverde, Len las miro con una ceja alzada ante su incomprensión

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió fastidiado de ser excluido de la conversación.

Esas dos últimamente hacían lo mismo, lo dejaban fuera de sus pláticas como si fuera un simple mortal sin capacidad de raciocinio, siempre con el argumento de "Son cosas de chicas", al diablo con eso. Solo eran excusas para no decirle de sus cotilleos.

—Solo le comentaba a Gumi acerca de nuestro decimo cumpleaños —contestó Rin con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Uh uh!

El decimo cumpleaños fue el peor de entre todos.

Len le lanzo una mirada irritada a su _querida_ hermana, quien se escudo tras su batido con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

—Así que, le temes a los payasos —le pico su amiga conteniendo la risa.

Él rodó los ojos imaginando cientos de formas de hacer pagar a Rin por su boca suelta, tal vez publicar sus mensajes de texto super melosos y extra azucarados con Meito sería un buen escarmiento, ambos no eran tan rudos como aparentaban.

—Les temía —corrigió haciendo énfasis en la palabra

—Tanto que te orinaste en los pantalones y lanzaste los regalos a la piscina mientras huías de él, sin contar que terminaste cayéndote sobre el pastel y los bocadillos—apuntó Rin provocando que Gumi riera a su costa

—Tenía diez años —recordó frustrado y avergonzado

¡No era su culpa que su madre contratara un payaso para el show infantil!

Gumi y Rin ahogaron otra risilla, una por imaginarlo y otra por recordarlo

—Todo es culpa de esa película, It —bufó cruzándose de brazos, en la escuela lo habían molestado por años hasta que Kaito tuvo el accidente con el hombre de botarga del Dr. Simi.

Además ¿Cómo no temerles a los payasos? Esa película del demonio fetichista del maquillaje y de los peinados ridículos había sido el trauma de su infancia, estúpido Stephen King.

—Ajá —canturreo su hermana mientras Len le lanzaba la mejor mirada envenenada de su repertorio

—¡Hey! —saludó Mikuo al verlos ahí.

Los tres le devolvieron el saludo. Mikuo era amigo de los gemelos desde el jardín de niños, al igual que Len él tenía una melliza llamada Miku, quien iba en el mismo curso que Gumi y Len.

—¿Listo?

Mikuo asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia, quien se levanto de la mesa y tomo su bolso junto a su móvil.

—Entonces, nosotros nos largamos a terminar la tarea de Historia universal… —Rin se inclinó hacía Gumi y deposito un beso sobre su mejilla para después sacarle la lengua a su gemelo, gesto que le fue devuelto—. Nos vemos al rato

—¿Quieres que pase a buscarte a casa de Luka? —preguntó el rubio al ver como se acercaban a un Focus estacionado no muy lejos de ahí.

Rin se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Meito me llevara a casa —dijo, Len se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —, además, algo me dice que estarás ocupado para pasar por mí —finalizo echando una mirada a su amiga y a su hermano.

Inevitablemente Gumi se puso colorada ante el tono sugerente de su amiga, pero antes de poder reclamar algo ella se había subido al auto y les hacía una señal de despedida desde el interior con un gesto burlón.

—Maldita —masculló por lo bajo.

Len la miro por sobre la mesa, ambos estaban uno frente al otro.

—Y bien ¿de que más han estado hablando además de mis vergonzosos actos?

Gumi sonrió, eso no le daba buena espina. Ella no era de las que sonreían como si fuera el mismo Lucifer

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello —dijo mezclando su batido con el sorbete —, ya sabes, señor calzoncillos de bananas

Una sonrisa forzada tiro de una de las comisuras de Len, definitivamente esparciría por todo el estado la correspondencia de _'Amorsh, princesa conejita esponjosita '_ con _'Ternurito, osito apashurrable de labios de chocolate'_

—Parece que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Rin

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. A ella le agradaba Rin, no había nada de malo con eso.

—Meeh, es agradable. Además no nos hemos visto muy seguido con eso de la entrada a la universidad —comentó bebiendo del resto de su licuado.

Ella no mentía, habían dejado sus encuentros regulares por todo eso de los trámites universitarios, pero mientras Len tenía que estudiar para exámenes de ingreso Gumi simplemente había recibido un pase directo cortesía de sus notas casi perfectas. Rin igualmente había aplicado para la misma universidad, pero la diferencia entre los mellizos era que Len si estudiaba para ello.

—Bien, eso ya paso —Len se reclino hacía ella repentinamente interesado en el tema —. Ahora estoy aquí, podemos hablar de lo que sea.

Gumi bajo la mirada hacía su regazo, de repente la mirada azulada de su mejor amigo ya no era tan soportable como creía. Len entrecerró los ojos ante esa acción, ella le rehuía.

—Lo sabía —dijo serio. La peliverde levanto la vista ante las palabras dichas. ¿De qué estaba hablando? —. La prefieres a ella.

—¿Ah?

Len le hizo una señal con su dedo para que se acercara, la chica obedeció algo insegura, y no estaba equivocada, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando el aliento cálido del rubio golpeo de lleno su oreja

—Ya no te gusto tanto como antes

Gumi retrocedió como si las palabras la quemaran. Su rostro divertido paso a ser incredulidad pura, Len la miraba esperando una respuesta. ¿Pero que podría decir? ¿Aún me gustas? ¿Eso no es cierto? Lo viera donde lo viera sonaba a una declaración. Los colores subieron a su rostro al darse cuenta de aquello

¡¿Len le estaba hablando en doble sentido?!

Repentinamente sintió ganas de golpear su rostro contra la superficie de la mesa

—Me agradas tanto como lo hace Rin —habló después de un debate interno y de escoger las palabras correctas

El rubio rodó los ojos. A otro perro con ese hueso.

—¡Por favor! Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, eh visto como hablas con ella —Len notó como su argumento sonó como una acusación —. Incluso estando yo aquí pasas de mí. Supongo que habría de esperarlo, genero sobre todo ¿No?

Gumi no lo reconoció en ese momento ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a ese idiota?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó asimilando todo lo dicho. Él no tenía derecho a molestarse con ella, no había hecho nada malo —. En ningún momento he declinado nuestras salidas y mucho menos te eh cambiado por ella. Somos amigos, no, somos mejores amigos, eso debe ser suficiente para saber que eres importante para mí. Rin es Rin, mi amiga, eso es todo.

—¿En serio? Pues hablemos —Len habló sarcástico provocando que Gumi lo mirara de mala manera —, dime qué otras cosas te ha dicho para saber que decirte y que no. Espera, para que te sientas más cómoda me suelto el cabello y fingimos que tengo tetas y una vagina que sangra mensualmente.

La chica se puso de pie de golpe y lo miro rabiosa, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia, sabía que Len Kagamine era un imbécil, pero no espero que fuera un super imbécil

—Hasta aquí, Kagamine —dijo tomando su bolso y depositando un billete en la mesa —. Llámame cuando dejes de comportarte como el idiota número uno del mundo

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del restaurante a paso digno.

No se quedaría sentada aguantando todo el berrinche de su mejor amigo, sabía que era algo controlador, pero no hasta el punto de querer incluso controlar su amistad con su propia hermana.

Repentinamente una fuerza la retuvo y la hizo encarar al chico, él estaba a escasos centímetros, mirándola fijamente y dejándola desarmada ante ese océano de azul profundo.

—Bien, soy un idiota —comentó aun sujetándola del brazo —. El idiota más grande del planeta, pero eso no quita el hecho de que aún quiera saber de que han estado hablando. ¿Qué es lo que hace que prefieras a Rin en lugar de a mí? Aparte del género

Gumi rodó los ojos.

Ganas de golpearlo aun no le faltaban, y merecido se lo tendría. ¿Len siempre fue tan posesivo con ella?, una chispa de entendimiento ilumino su mente

—Espera, ¿estás celoso? —inquirió estupefacta. Len negó inmediatamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde —. No lo puedo creer, ¡Estas celoso de tú hermana!

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta incomodándolo.

—¡No lo estoy! Solo quiero saber de que han estado hablando

Gumi llevo sus manos a las mejillas del chico y tiro de ellas causándole algo de dolor

—Lo estas —dijo serena, el enojo había disminuido considerablemente al notar la causa del enojo—. Si no quieres escucharme entonces te lo diré de otra manera.

Len no comprendió el significado de sus palabras hasta que ella tomo su rostro con delicadeza y lo atrajo hacía el suyo. Sus labios hicieron contacto como si fueran imanes y sus lenguas se acariciaron mutuamente como si aquel contacto intimo fuera de lo más normal entre ellos. Al principio el ritmo fue lento y algo inseguro, pero tan pronto el chico le correspondió el gesto, este fue subiendo de tono hasta dejarlos agitados y sin liento.

—¿Es suficiente para ti? —preguntó con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su mejor amigo

Ni él mismo creía lo que acababa de suceder, ella lo había besado y él le había correspondido

—Rin es mi amiga, pero tú eres más importante y siempre lo serás —Gumi estaba dispuesta a retirar sus manos de las mejillas del rubio, pero otras las tomaron entre las suyas manteniéndolas ahí

—Cállate —susurró contra sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

Ella le había robado un beso, él tenía derecho a recuperarlo…

—o—

—Así que mi hermano término cayendo en el juego —habló Rin sosteniendo el teléfono cerca de su oído —, era de esperarse

Rin sabía que Len era susceptible a ese tipo de cosas, ella misma se había encargado de que se sintiera amenazado con su presencia cuando estaban con Gumi

—Sí, parecía no recordar de que estábamos hablando después de lo sucedido —Gumi contestó conteniendo una risilla

La rubia se tiro de espaldas en la cama mientras sonreía triunfante. Si su querido hermano supiera que ella había planeado aquello para demostrarle lo ciego que era la mataría, Len era tan lento que apenas concebía que fueran gemelos.

—Te lo dije, estaba que babeaba por ti, pero es tan idoseo que no se daba cuenta —comentó rodando los ojos, Hombres ¡Ughh! —, solo necesitaba un incentivo para que su naturaleza de 'hombre macho pelo en pecho' saliera a flote

Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon risas incesantes

—Supongo que gracias —unos ruidos extraños sonaron entre las palabras de la peliverde causando curiosidad en Rin

—¿qué fue eso?

—Es tú hermano —contestó Gumi haciendo que Rin sintiera miedo por un segundo —, no te preocupes no escucha la conversación, está ocupado llenando el tanque de gasolina del auto. Me llevara mi casa

Rin soltó una sonrisa picara que la otra no pudo ver, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que los vio en el restaurante para apenas estar regresando.

—Pequeña traviesa —acusó provocando que Gumi enrojeciera violentamente —, cuidado, Len puede ser un león dormido, así que no lo lleves a tú cuarto

—Sí, lo noté —habló recordando los fogosos besos que le había dado en el restaurante. Por la ventana vio como el chico regresaba al auto —, tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego.

Len puso el motor en marcha y el vehículo retomo su dirección inicial.

—¿Y bien, en que estábamos? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado—, Ah claro, estaba por decirme de que han estado hablando Rin y tú

Gumi le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras rodaba los ojos divertida.

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro eso —habló regresándole la sonrisa —pero sí ya lo olvidaste puedo recordártelo

El auto se detuvo al estar el semáforo en rojo.

Len la volteo a ver atento a los gestos de la chica que era su mejor amiga

—Sí, me encantaría que me lo recordaras

Ella se acerco a él, quien la tomo de la nuca y la volvió a besar como las otras veces anteriores de ese día.

Si él lo quería ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo recordar de esa manera que él era su persona importante, porque entre celos, hermanos y besos robados era como ella había terminado pasando de ser la mejor amiga a la novia del idiota número uno del mundo.

* * *

**Celos, celos everywhere. **

**Esta idea surgió por cosas de la vida, eh tenido la oportunidad de estar y ver situaciones así, y realmente es gracioso, pero cuando tú estas en medio de aquello no es muy bonito que digamos, para mi suerte me llevo bien con las parejas de hermanos que conozco y frecuento, así que todo bien :D**

**Esa faceta de Len me fascino, esto solo es una practica para el personaje que sale en mis One-shots de 'In love', que es un LenxRin (también regreso al fandom, yeah!), planeo hacerlo todo un maldito burlón, así que siento lastima de la pobre Rin, quien tendrá que lidiar con él.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara y divirtiera como lo hizo cuando lo escribía.**

**¡Nos leemos luego people! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Un review?**


End file.
